


Sisterly Cuddling

by IndieCent



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sweat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: As the Vale Summer beats down on Beacon, Weiss and Blake find that their partners have an interesting method of dealing with the overwhelming temperatures.





	Sisterly Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all! I think I must have started this story at least a year ago, then stopped writing with just the final scene to go. Well, I decided to finally finish it, so hopefully y’all enjoy it!  
> If anyone has a desire to read more of my work, you can check me out at indecent-rwby at Tumblr! You can similarly find information on how you can get me to write a story for you there.

Ruby and Yang had quite a few habits that showed how close they were as sisters. Most of them were centered on the same concept; Yang is doing blank to help Ruby with blank. Or the very similar; Ruby is doing blank with Yang because she wants to blank.

The sisters were often hugging and helping each other almost as often as they fought. Of course, those fights would often end with more hugging and helping, so it was a bit skewed.

They weren’t afraid of showing affection, hugging and cuddling when they wanted to and even kissing each other on the cheek.

These were things that Weiss and Blake had learned quickly after becoming partners with the two. Both girls had a similar reaction for slightly different reasons.

Given that Weiss had her own sister, the way Ruby and Yang interacted was something she found herself jealous of. She wished she could be so close to Winter, but their upbringing made that nearly impossible alongside the larger gap in their ages. At the same time, she always watched closely whenever her boisterous teammates got up to something, hoping that she could in some way imagine herself and Winter in their place.

Blake was an only child, raised in circumstances that eventually called for comrades, not siblings. The little knowledge she had about siblings was from novels, and most stories tended to revolve around conflict between them. Seeing Ruby and Yang being so close and kind to each other was more than enough to work up her curiosity.

With both partners watching the sisters so carefully, they tended to notice some quirks the sisters had that would likely only work for the two of them.

During the summer, Vale tended to get extremely hot. Not as scorching hot as Vacuo, but since the weather was cool for the majority of the year, A/C systems tended to be a bit lacking due to not having a huge need. The result was that when the weather did turn towards heat, most people were found in dire need of a large amount of ice.

Weiss was the least resistant to the heat, with Blake just behind. How much of Blake’s suffering could be relieved by not wearing black was something that none of them were ever likely to find out.

Yang seemed to be perfectly fine. Even soaked with sweat and dehydrating, she had a tendency to enjoy the heat rather than despise it. Weiss and Blake were both entirely jealous.

The quirk came in when Ruby was considered. Ruby wasn’t nearly so resistant to the heat as her sister. Similar to Blake, she had a tendency for dark clothes, and even without them she would whine almost incessantly about how hot it was at any given time.

This was a constant, given fact. Her actions in the heat could be predicted by the minute, a countdown until she would start fanning herself and complaining about the temperature. Any possible source of cool would be zoomed towards as quickly as possible, an action often aided by the girl’s semblance.

The strange part was that these actions would alter themselves entirely if the girl were within five feet of her sister.

It was almost like some sort of exception in a program’s code. When placed in elevated temperatures; Ruby Rose will act like ‘this’ except for when Yang Xiao Long is within a certain distance.

As soon as Yang was in that distance, Ruby would instead cling. No complaints about the heat would be heard, nor would she try to escape it at all. She would simply cling to her sister and not let go until something else required that they separate. Yang would similarly say nothing about it. She would only place her hand on Ruby’s head, idly scratching and petting the girl as she similarly quieted a fair amount.

It was strange to see both girls, ones who were often so loud and lively, become so quiet and content in such miserable circumstances.

Most of the time it would happen as they were walking about, spending time together while they were outside. However, it wasn’t too uncommon to see both sisters cuddled together in Yang’s bunk, cuddling and sleeping away in the hot days.

Weiss and Blake found it to be completely adorable, and both began to long for the same interactions. This longing led to a sort of voyeurism, with both teammates carefully and stealthily trying to watch their partners as they cuddled.

Both girls would blame the somewhat strange actions on the summer heat getting to their heads.

In the end, the monochrome duo would pay very close attention every time Ruby and Yang were pressed together, taking in every detail. Slowly, they began to notice more.

As the summer pressed on, heating up more and more with every passing day, most people started to wear different clothes to address the issue.

Weiss took to short, white sundresses while Blake took to black tank tops and shorts.

The sisters went the same route as Blake, tank tops and shorts that were much cooler than their normal outfits.

…Well, Ruby changed clothes to match. Yang didn’t actually do much other than lose her jacket and change from a tube top to a tank top.

As summer continued with temperatures rising even further, showers became more common, as well as trips to get ice.

Blake and Weiss simply dealt with the heat, while Ruby and Yang elected to change into even cooler clothes.

Those shorts that came to mid-thigh soon barely covered any portion of their thighs at all. Yang’s tube top returned, with nothing to accompany it and hide her skin. Ruby’s tops became shorter, placing more of her own toned stomach on display.

Every time the other two team members watched the sisters, they started to see even more of their often sweat-soaked skin.

Even with the increasing temperatures and the growing need to shed themselves of those stuffy clothes to find some way to cool off, Ruby and Yang would be clasped together when in the same place. The smaller sister nestled in the other’s arms or pressed against her side, even as sweltering heat bore down upon the campus.

It would have normally bothered the other two how neither sister seemed to mind the feeling of the other’s hot, sweaty skin against their own. As it was, they were always too absorbed in the sight to care.

Weiss was in charge of getting more ice, and Blake in charge of the drinks. The sisters had taken care of it the day before, and it was their turn.

They both returned at the same time, meeting at the door to their dorm. Blake took one of Weiss’ bags to allow her to pull out her scroll and unlock it.

Stepping inside, Weiss froze, causing Blake to nearly drop everything as she bumped into her. The heiress helped her gain her balance before pointing out what had stopped her.

Yang and Ruby were borrowing Blake’s bed, something she had told them they could do. They only needed a single bed most days in that heat, so she thought it’d be easier for them to not always need to climb onto Yang’s.

There was a change this time, one similar to the first day their bottoms and tops became shorter.

As the two girls stared at their leader and teammate, they only saw the two adorned in underwear. Both of them lacy black sets, the only substantial difference being the red trim on the younger’s.

The underwear wasn’t too racy, but that didn’t change the effect it had on the others. A different sort of warmth blossomed inside of them, one that had their breaths shortening as they hurried inside and closed the door to maintain privacy.

Likewise, the shift in clothing didn’t seem to have changed the fact that the sisters were pressed together as close as ever, sleeping through the heat.

Blake and Weiss ended up taking their normal posts on the other two beds, drinking their drinks as they did what they always did those days.

They watched the two sisters sleep away as the sun shined through the curtains, reflecting off of the sheen of sweat covering their skin. They ended up staring for quite a while on that day.

After that first event, it seemed like the lack of a comment from the others spurred the two sisters on.

While Blake and Weiss had no change in clothing at all, Ruby and Yang began to wear exclusively underwear while in the dorm.

Whether it be sleeping or cuddling on a bed together, or as Ruby sat in Yang’s lap while they played a game or watched a show, they were constantly adorned in nothing but some form of panties and a bra.

No comments came of it from any girl, none of them ever addressed the situation and they all essentially treated as if not a thing was out of the ordinary.

Even as the underwear began to cover less, normal panties traded for thongs and bras changed for strapless ones, no one made any comment regarding it.

Conversations still happened, life passing by normally besides that, but almost every day was spent with a large portion of time where Ruby and Yang were pressed against each other in very little clothing.

It seemed impossible for the sisters to not know that they were being watched, but they never acknowledged it. They never curbed their behavior because of it. Life simply continued on.

Eventually, a day came that proved to be hotter than every other day so far. A warning came to their scrolls to not go outside for longer than necessary due to health concerns. Issues popped up all over because of the intense, crippling heat.

Inside the RWBY dorm, the sisters were together again. Blake and Weiss were watching, as always, while the sisters were on Blake’s bed. Even with temperatures so high that keeping hydrated was a necessity to avoid a hospital visit, both sisters didn’t hesitate for a moment to spend the day pressed against one another.

Yang was lying on her back, with Ruby clinging to her side, an arm thrown over her stomach while Yang’s went behind Ruby to come up and stroke her side. Ruby’s head was resting on her sister’s breast, as hardly covered as it was.

If they were asked, neither Weiss nor Blake would have been able to guess where the sisters had found the 'clothes’ they were wearing.

On their chests were some sort of adhesive pads, leaving the majority of their breasts bare and their backs completely devoid of any covering except for their bottoms. Those were even more outrageous, consisting of low-riding thongs that looked to be barely more than strings with a small triangle on the front.

So much of the sisters’ bodies were completely available for the two sets of peering eyes to take in, yet it was taken as granted that things would be so.

“Hey Blakey,” Yang addressed, snapping the other two out of it. It was rare that either sister would start a conversation with them during these times.

“Yes, Yang?”

“Do you know why Ruby and I are always like this when it gets hot, even though it just makes things hotter?”

Weiss was shocked, and Blake was, too. They never addressed their closeness. At some point, it seemed to them that talking about it would make them stop, would make something change and take away their ability to watch.

It became so normal that it felt like it would be wrong have that stolen away from them.

“No,” Blake answered, quite honestly.

Ruby spoke next, her fingers idly tracing patterns onto Yang’s stomach. “I don’t like when it’s hot…but I like Yang’s heat.”

The smaller sister moved, shifting herself to straddle Yang as she looked down on the blonde. “When it’s hot and I’m touching Yang, it feels like she’s wrapping me up in a biiiiiig hug…” She started to lean in, her face coming within mere inches of her sister’s. “It feels like she’s touching every inch of me, all at once…And I love it…”

Ruby closed that distance, causing the two across the room to gasp as she took Yang into a kiss directly on the lips. It lasted several seconds, simply holding that kiss before eventually breaking apart as Ruby rested herself against Yang’s chest. The blonde’s arms wrapped around her, both girls relaxing once more.

That explanation was more than enough for Weiss and Blake to understand the way they acted in the heat. It was just another case of Yang helping Ruby.

The kiss… Well, it somehow only made sense to them that there would be more between the sisters.

They would simply have to wait to see how much more in the coming days.

It wasn’t long before there was nothing between Ruby and Yang, both girls completely naked throughout their time in the dorm just half a week later.

Even then, Weiss and Blake simply watched, acting as if nothing was the matter while the sisters shared the most intimate embraces that they had ever seen.

That first kiss was the only one for a while, but eventually those kisses started to show up with more frequency.

Lingering kisses as Ruby and Yang were together, their breasts rubbing against one another’s as their bodies shifted against one another.

Light-blue and Amber eyes were watching intently the first time Yang’s knee slipped between Ruby’s legs, drawing a small gasp from the younger girl. She could feel Yang’s thigh pressing against her lower lips, and another liquid quickly joined the wetness of their sweat.

They shifted soon after, going no further that day and leaving the other two in thick anticipation.

The final push began normally enough, the sisters together on Blake’s bed, sleeping.

Weiss and Blake were attending to their own matters, but the sound of Ruby mewling as she awoke drew their attention.

Yang remained asleep, the brawler on her back with Ruby lying atop her chest.

Ruby looked up and around curiously for a moment, as if gathering herself and taking stock of where she was, seemingly shaking off the mental fog that came with waking up.

She eventually looked down and saw Yang, and something sparkled in her eyes as she looked upon her sister’s peaceful face.

Ruby began to shimmy down Yang’s body, soon finding herself to be at level with the large breasts she often found herself envious of.

All three other members always tended to peer at Yang’s chest every now and then, and with their new availability to the eyes, it was hard to not stare at the soft mounds and the pink nubs that capped them.

Suddenly, Ruby leaned down and swallowed up one of those nubs, taking it into her mouth and suckling on it as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

The young girl played with Yang’s nipple, swirling her tongue around it between periods of sucking more of that breast into her mouth. Sweat tinted the flavor of Yang’s skin thanks to the hot day, but that did nothing to hinder Ruby’s efforts as she found herself delighted by the salty addition.

The moans of the sleeping girl soon spread through the air, accompanied by the wet sounds from Ruby’s mouth. Yang woke up moments later, responding to the sudden molestation by grasping at the back of Ruby’s head, pulling her in with more force against her breast.

Receiving a positive response, Ruby decided to take things further. One of her hands rose up to begin fondling Yang’s other breast, flicking the nubs and dancing around it with dextrous digits. Her sister’s moans only intensified as she shifted beneath the smaller girl.

Being woken up with such pleasure made Yang’s resistance to it weak, leaving her panting and moaning after just a short time experiencing it. Ruby’s actions teased her sister masterfully, giving her shocks of pleasure that forced the blonde’s body to spasm without going so quickly that Yang would reach an orgasm.

The teasing continued for several minutes, right up until Yang’s decision to take charge.

A surprised yelp came from Ruby as she found herself quickly flipped over, placed on the bottom while Yang got on her knees above the petite brunette.

Yang started low as she leaned down, sticking her tongue out and licking just below her sister’s belly button.

Ruby attempted to grasp at Yang’s hair, but her sister was faster. Larger hands snapped out and took hold of her smaller ones, pinning them to the bed and preventing her from using them.

The smaller girl could only look down and watch as her sister began to work her way up, swirling her tongue around her belly button before dipping in for a short moment. Her moan was completely unrestrained, coming out as a sort of whine while her head dug back into the pillow.

Yang continued upward, her tongue following a long trail up her abdomen and only interrupted by long kisses where she sucked on Ruby’s delicate skin. She’d have marks all over her by the time her sister finished.

By the time Yang reached her breasts, Ruby was already panting and moaning. Yang intended to hear those moans grow even louder as she got to the perky set.

She began to tease her little sister, licking wide circles on those mounds while specifically avoiding the hard buds at the top. The whines and whimpers she received in return only brought a smile to her face as she continued.

A shudder ran through Ruby’s body as her nipple finally received attention in the form of a short lick, a sharp flick of the tongue striking it. Yang repeated the action immediately, flicking it over and over and causing Ruby to jolt every time.

She switched to the other breast, saving Ruby from more teasing as she gently began by taking the untended nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and carefully nibbling with just the lightest pressure.

She let the trapped arms loose, and with a look Ruby was able to receive permission to take a hold of Yang’s head.

It was soon discovered why it was that Yang needed her own hands to be free, one tending to Ruby’s other breast while the other caused Ruby to gasp again, this time jolting before moaning out in pleasure.

Yang’s hand had found its way to Ruby’s lower lips, fingers brushing themselves against the soaked, sensitive skin. Ruby clenched her teeth and tried not to make too much noise as her sister’s fingers played with her like a toy, but luckily Yang decided to give her a bit of a break.

Before the younger sister’s will shattered from being too intensely taunted, Yang plunged two fingers straight into the wet, waiting hole.

Blake and Weiss watched with rapt attention as Ruby arched up into her sister’s touch, gasping for air as though she finally breached the surface of an ocean of sensation.

Those two fingers thrust as deeply as they could into Ruby with long, forceful strokes, fighting against the clenching of those drenched walls. At the same time, Yang played with her even further by grinding her palm against her sister’s sensitive clit at the same time, not allowing her even a second’s reprieve.

Ruby couldn’t form a single word to comment on the amazing sensations Yang treated her to, and her mind quickly found itself reaching a point that it could hardly think of anything at all other than the rush of stimulation that kept going and going, with no stopping in sight.

With her fingers doing most of the work playing with Ruby’s sex, Yang pulled her mouth off of Ruby’s chest. She brought herself higher as her other hand kept playing with her sister’s other breast, and she took the opportunity to stare at her sister’s face. Silver eyes met lavender as the two nonverbally communicated in some fashion, with both of them knowing that the other didn’t want this moment to end.

Of course, all things must come to a conclusion. Yang’s rough, but certain touch brought Ruby more quickly to an orgasm than she thought possible, sending her into a climax so powerful that her mouth hung open in a silent exclamation. Their eyes never left one another as Ruby shook with bursting pleasure, remaining locked together even as Yang kept thrusting her fingers to prolong her sister’s pleasure.

It went on for well over a minute before Ruby stopped jolting in aftershocks, leaving them both still as they shared their mutual love through a heartfelt gaze into each other’s souls.

Across the room, Weiss and Blake felt both as though they were intruding upon a private moment and that nothing they could do would truly manage to interrupt the sibling lovers. As much as their bodies burned with heat and aching lust, they made no move to deal with that warmth. Even if Ruby and Yang were so invested in each other that they wouldn’t notice, neither of the other girls had any desire to break the peace in their room at that moment.

After some period of time they couldn’t measure, Yang leaned down and kissed Ruby on the lips. She didn’t linger, nor was it filled with a passion to match their recent actions, it was simply a short peck that meant more than any of them could put into words.

Pulling her fingers finally out of Ruby, she didn’t bother cleaning them of the sticky juice coating them before falling to her side and taking the smaller girl into her arms.

Exhausted from the climax she experienced, Ruby made no effort to do anything but hold Yang in return. Their sweat and arousal drenched fleshed rubbed together as their bodies locked into place, and both sisters quickly fell asleep once more in the summer heat.

The room’s other occupants watched this shift back to the ‘norm’ of their room and thought nothing more than of how fitting it was. After all, this was the new norm, and neither had a complaint about that.

Even as the forecast declared cooling days ahead, they hoped that the sisters would still enjoy their special form of bonding whenever they could.


End file.
